My Glasses Are A Cage
by TsubomisTsundereness
Summary: Based on the events of episode 12 in season one. Chitose's friends end up having to resort to an idea from the mind of Toshinou Kyouko to ensure Chitose doesn't have any more nosebleeds. But of course, this usually ends up with consequences. Rated T for safety. And I suck at summaries and titles.


Ikeda Chitose surveyed the room that she was in; no one was in there with her currently. She was itching for one of her fantasies that involved her friends Ayano and Kyouko. It had been a while since she had one because after the unfortunate incident where blood was splattered everywhere, everyone thought it was best if she kept her glasses on for a while. By a while, Chitose knew they really meant it when she looked through the mirror the first time after her friends 'readjusted' her glasses, so to speak. Her glasses were taped with the strongest tape they could find in the school and Kyouko suggested that they went to the Student Council room to see if there was anything, despite Ayano's sudden protest and Yui flatly telling her that it wouldn't work because Chitose would soon find a way to have a fantasy about Ayano and Kyouko. There were also the occasions where Kyouko and Ayano were together and did something worthy of a small nosebleed from Chitose no matter if she was with them or not. The nosebleeds that the girl had produced from those moments were always were minor compared to the nosebleeds she received from her fantasies. It was evident she and everyone else knew that she needed them as a part of her weekly routine, regardless of whether they almost kill her sometimes or not.

The Student Council member soon found herself looking at her reflection again in a portable mirror that she had brought with her from home. She had often found herself in situations where people were in need of one so she could only shake her head and apologise with sympathy. With her glasses firmly fixed on her face, Chitose smiled at herself, focusing on her heavily taped up glasses whilst recalling how her friends were so caring for her to be doing this but at the same time it was holding her back from her fantasy world that she loved dearly. Even if she looked quite silly with bits of tape securing her face and glasses together. She wondered if there was any way to ever take her glasses off again due to the struggle that she had once had while faced with Ayano and Kyouko in the same room, the perfect time for a fantasy. Luckily, no one had saw that the girl was trying to do the one thing they wanted her to avoid.

"Good morning_, _Ikeda-san." Himawari greeted Chitose after she opened the door to the room of the Student Council and following her appeared to be an aggravated Sakurako who too, also said good morning to Chitose but in a less cheerful tone compared to who Sakurako liked to refer to as 'the booby monster'.

"Good morning, Himawari-chan and Sakurako-chan." Chitose threw them both her signature smile but then the smile faltered after realising that her best friend wasn't behind either of them. "Do any of you know where Ayano-chan is?" She said, directing the question more to Himawari because Sakurako was in the middle of glaring at Himawari, Chitose thought that it was possible due to an argument that they had before coming here. The white (or whatever colour you want to call it) haired girl had understood well because she had observed them two together for long enough since meeting them to see that they both winded the other up constantly which sparked the tsun tsun trait from both of them but deep down she had a inkling that both harboured feelings for one another. No two people would wind the other up to get a reaction as much as that if they had no interest in the other. Just like the same way Ayano had an interest with Kyouko except Ayano went into her tsun mode when she tried to deny her obvious feelings towards her.

"She said something about needing to go to the Amusement Club for Student Council business." The reply from Himawari made Chitose beam brightly. Ayano was going to see Kyouko! What else did she ever go there for? It was her way of going to see her but with the presence of Akari-chan, Chinatsu-chan and Yui-chan. But something didn't seem right; Ayano never went there on her own because Chitose knew she was too scared to and the others would be more convinced that Ayano didn't just want to see Kyouko if Chitose were there too.

"Why would she go there on her own if it was to do with the Student Council? She would have brought me and Chitose-san since we're a part of the Council after all." Sakurako's interjection had a tone of smugness directed to Himawari but before the blue haired girl could retaliate, Chitose cut in to postpone the conflict.

"A_rigato_, Himawari-chan~! I'll go there now." She was bound to find Ayano around the Amusement Club after cowering to go in without Chitose by her side.

"I hope you have fun! You know, at the _Amusement_ Club." Himawari grinned at her attempt to make a joke and at the corner of Chitose's eye she could see Sakurako roll her eyes exaggeratively.

"Himawari _baka,_ that wasn't funny." Sakurako stuck her tongue out at Himawari in a child-like manner and folded her arms, "and I'm sure Ikeda-san will agree with me!"

"Umm…" Chitose would have gone to find Ayano by now but she found herself in the centre of the tsunderes' argument. She didn't want to say anything that will give the other the edge because she knew they would end up arguing even more. She laughed nervously and slowly began to walk to the door while smiling at them both. However it was soon realised by the girl that the couple turned back to their arguing without waiting a reply from Chitose and they were too busy to notice that she was almost within reaching distance of the door. She swore that she heard an exclamation of "booby monster, don't eat me and take whatever fat I have for your already enormous boobs!" before leaving.

* * *

"Ayano-chan, I've found you!"

"Huh?! Oh! Chitose!" Ayano said, flustered and got up quickly to avoid any assumptions that she may have been waiting for Chitose because she couldn't go in alone. "W-what are you doing here?" She brushed her skirt with a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"Himawari-chan said that you needed to go to the Amusement Club," Chitose leaned towards her ear and whispered "but I know that was an excuse to see Toshinou-san."

"Ehhhh?!" Ayano exclaimed and moved away from Chitose. "T-that's not it! Pftt, I-I don't want to see Toshinou Kyouko." The tsundere girl flicked her hair and folded her arms, looking away from her best friend but the blush was evidently crawling onto her face. "I just feel that she should do something with the room, they've still got those tea sets in there so they should at least be told to get rid of them."

_Aww, Ayano-chan. Making up excuses as always. _"Should we go in, then?" Chitose knew that she hadn't gone in yet and demanded to Kyouko they got rid of the tea sets. Of course not. She always needed Chitose there. Just then, the door for the Amusement Club had swiftly opened.

"AYANO! CHITOSE!" The infamous Toshinou Kyouko had stepped out of the room and gathered them into a big group hug.

"T-Toshinou K-Kyouko!" Ayano blurted out, trying to seem annoyed but she ended up more embarrassed than the former. Chitose could feel warm blood making its way out of her nose as she stood there being hugged by Kyouko while Ayano tried to find her way out of it in a fluster. A moment later, the blonde let go.

"Come in!" Kyouko pushed the two girls forward and into the Amusement Club, not noticing that Chitose had a small trickle of blood going down her nose as well as the fact that Ayano's face was same shade of it. Chitose quickly chose to cover up of the red substance from her friends with her hands before smiling at them and saying hello. Ayano however, was more determined to bring up the tea set to Kyouko and it appeared like the others wanted to listen since it was to do with their club. Her eyes now focused on Akari, the girl was always known for giving her tissues which Chitose responded by giving her pickled radishes as a thank you. _I really should bring tissues with me, luckily Akari-chan always has some for me. She's so caring~! More people would know this if she didn't have a lack of presence._ She decided to approach Akari, still covering up her nosebleed.

"Chitose, hold on!" Akari quickly scrambled around and found some tissues for her after realising that Chitose was covering up blood. "Here you go." She smiled, handing the tissues to her and Chitose wiped the remaining blood. Akari gave her a thumbs up which meant that the blood had all disappeared from her face and onto the tissues.

"Arigato, Akari-chan, you're so kind." Chitose definitely needed to remember to get some more pickled radishes for her as gratitude.

"You're welcome and it's good that Kyouko thought of taping your glasses to your face, that way if you end up with a nosebleed then it won't go over your eyes!" Chitose nodded, she did find it uncomfortable at times. The girl had recently started to make it less sticky by trying to take some of it off and then putting it back on before anyone knew. This way she could adjust it accordingly although she made sure that she didn't take it completely off and worry her friends. She turned her attention to the rest of the room to find that Ayano was stumbling for words and red-faced.

"I don't see why it should be a bother to let us keep the tea set, Ayano." Yui pitched in while Chinatsu was too busy fawning over her senpai to contribute.

"I know! I think we should keep the tea set and you and Chitose can come here any time and drink tea with us!"

"N-No! W-wh-why would I want t-that? That's not what I was trying to say!"

"Hey! You can sit next to me and we'll drink it together." Kyouko moved closer to Ayano as she said this.

"B-b-bu-!"

_I'm sorry, everyone. I can't take it anymore!_ Chitose began to slowly peel off the tape from her skin without any rational thinking; it was far easier to take off than if she didn't make it less sticky on her skin before. Plus, it was quick when she was faced in a situation like this. The tape was now hanging from her glasses and free from her face. Her friends around her were too busy watching Ayano still talk to Kyouko and themselves about what they should do with the tea sets and Ayano seemed very flustered indeed.

Chitose's hands shot up to her glasses and removed them with ease. She waited for the dream-like state she usually ended up with and the image in front of her made into one of her fantasies.

* * *

_"Ayano, I don't think we need to get rid of the tea set. Let's keep it." Kyouko's face was dangerously close to Ayano's._

_"I think you might be right, Toshinou Kyouko. B-but what will we do with it?" Ayano shyly asked, averting Kyouko's gaze._

_"How about just the two of use it to make tea together and then, we can sit next to each other, and drink our great creation made out of our love." Her hand rested on the other girl's cheek._

_"T-T-Toshinou K-Kyouko. I-I'd like that." Kyouko smiled and brought Ayano's face to look at her own. _

_"Shall we start?" Ayano nodded, blushing and their faces moved closer and closer towards, their eyes shutting…_

* * *

_Today was such a great day._ Chitose could barely sigh as she finished her fantasy and laid limp on the floor, blood covering the whole of the room. The others had noticed the scene.

"CHITOSE!" She could have died out of happiness.

* * *

_A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfic on here but it's not the first that I've written. I've never really managed to complete most of them due to lack of muse or school getting in the way, the latter being the biggest reason. Thankfully, I managed to finish this one and I didn't forget about it for about a year or whatever. ^^_

_After what happened in episode 12, I could see Kyouko suggesting something silly like this even though it was obviously inevitable that Chitose would soon find a way to get past it but that's Kyouko for you! I also added a bit of SakurakoxHimawari in there purely because of my love those two together. ;w; And I apologise if the fantasy wasn't as great as you would have liked it, I wanted to use videos of other Chitose fantasies for reference instead of watching an episode to remind myself fully but I couldn't manage to find any._

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I'm open to constructive criticism (I'm sure you'll be able to find plenty) and maybe some thoughts about what some of you think what happened in the slight ambiguous ending; did Chitose die from blood loss or is she in line for more fantasies to come?_


End file.
